


Pact

by romymars (purple_pyro)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, x2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_pyro/pseuds/romymars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them were strange enough on their own, so it only made sense that their friendship was even stranger.</p><p>A pseudo- character study. Spoilers for x2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pact

The two of them were strange enough on their own, so it only made sense that their friendship was even stranger. It was almost unexplainable, how such opposite people fit so flawlessly together. They did share a lot in common, but even the similarities accentuated their differences. 

Expressive eyes, whether thin, sharp and rust red or soft blue and blinking behind glasses. Always wearing coats, a short, fur-lined jacket or a bleached doctor's apron. Genuine smiles of devious confidence or blind optimism. Disregard for their small family, troublesome little sisters or an ominous, gas-masked father. Skinny frames, with lean muscle from parkour or simply skin and bones. Surrounded by knives, for throwing, slicing, fighting, or precise scalpels that peeled away flesh just as easily. A less than legal occupation, handing out secrets like party favors or stitching up the remainders of his friend's clients. Complete, uncompromising love, for all humans everywhere or a monster of shadow and death. Regarding humans as entertaining game pieces or potential experiment subjects. 

Being each other's exceptions for that last part was what really tied Izaya and Shinra together. There was no card, no figurine on the information broker's baffling go board that represented the brunet, and unlike everybody else the doctor met, he held no scientific intrigue in the informant. There was an untouchable trust they had for nobody but each other. The scar in Shinra's side started it, and the head on Izaya's bookshelf sealed it.

**Author's Note:**

> These two always struck me as somewhat similar, so in honor of x2 Ten I wrote something simple.


End file.
